


The Witch's Heir

by MichalieS



Series: The Witch Is Indeed Wild [2]
Category: Bible Black (Anime), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Baby, Bad Mother, Birth, Blood Magic, Bully, Child, Dark Ritual, Death, Evil, F/F, First Time, Killed, Magic, Morrigan's Birth, Oral Sex, Other, Porn, Pregnent, Sex, Treason, Vaginal Sex, Virginity, Witch of the Wilds, Woman With A Penis, chanting, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichalieS/pseuds/MichalieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really did enjoy writing my last porn story about Flemeth so here's another one! It's the same style but few changes here and there.<br/>This one is my version for Morrigan's birth story.<br/>There are some graphic content here. pornographic and violence (not much but still) so read at your own risk!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Witch's Heir

**Author's Note:**

> I really did enjoy writing my last porn story about Flemeth so here's another one! It's the same style but few changes here and there.  
> This one is my version for Morrigan's birth story.  
> There are some graphic content here. pornographic and violence (not much but still) so read at your own risk!

It was a dark night.

Valinn, got in her room and locked herself there.

These bad kids from school were waiting for her outside of her house.

"Valinn!!!" they were yelling from the outside window "Why don't you come out, you little bitch?".

Valinn already knew these words for such a long time. Still it hurts. Someone was knocking on her door.

"What?" Valinn asked while looking for a pajama in her closet.

"Um... Can I come in Valinn? I want to talk to you." Her mother asked from the other side. "Come in and do it quick." Said the girl and started to change.

Her mother got in and sat on the bed.

"What do you want from me now?" Valinn asked with an angry tone.

Her mother seemed as if she expected that, but still was offended.

"I wanted to tell you. I am not going to have these kids out by my house again, screaming your name. I don't want them to be here." She told her.

"Do you think I can tell them to go?! I wish I could!" Valinn started crying "I hate my life! I don't want them here just like you but they just won't let me be!".

"I want you to leave this house." Her mother said with a cold look on her face.

"What?! you can't.... You are not.. Really?" Valinn asked surprised.

She could not believe this.

It can't be real.

"I have a tent for you. You will leave tonight." Her mother said and opened the room door.

"Mothers are supposed to help their children and not throw them away!" Valinn screamed at here mother.

"I am your mother, but I do not want you to shame me again. go now." her mother said and pointed at the door "Leave."

Valinn was angry.

She was only 15, but she knew there's no use of begging.

"You are a bitch and I wish you would die!" she said and took the tent and ran to the wilds.

She did not want to see anyone. She felt betrayed.

 

 

***

 

 

After running for more then 4 hours Valinn stopped and sat on the ground.

She did not know if these bad kids were still chasing her, or maybe now they are just trying to find a way to kill her and they will come back later.

"I've had enough!" She was crying "Why?! I will make them all pay..! My mother... Those kids... all of them!" She was yelling to the sky as some bats started screaming.

She tried to put her tent together and light some fire, but she failed with both.

"May I help you, child?" a voice from the dark asked.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Valinn shouted.

That voice started laughing.

It sounded like a witch.

"I mean no harm...." The voice softly spoke.

Fire started appearing on the wood she picked and the tent was built just like magic.

An old woman came from the dark, slowly approaching Valinn.

She was wearing red robes, with metal gloves and shoes, and her hair was white and four clumps of it were arranged at the back of her head.

"I came here to help you, child." The old woman said "I know you've been in a very bad situation. I wish only to give you something, in exchange for something." Valinn was confused. no one in her life ever offered her a thing. And no one in her life was kind to her and helped her.

"How can I even trust you?" asked Valinn "I don't even know what you are."

The old woman was smiling "Names are pretty... But quite useless... The Chasind folk call me Flemeth... I suppose it will do..." She said.

Valinn was surprised. "Er... Andaran atish'an Asha'bellanar." She said and bowed.

Flemeth laughed "You are no elf. where did you learn that language, child?" she asked.

Valinn smiled and responded "I've heard that this is how to greet The Witch Of The Wilds..?".

Valinn thought maybe the maker was listening after all. receiving help, and not just that, receiving help from a legend. Flemeth sat down by the fire and looked at valinn with a big smile "well then. now I will tell you about the deal." She said.

Valinn was so happy she may will have the chance to take revenge that she did not care for the price.

She would do anything.

"Well this is what I offer..." Flemeth started talking "I will kill all those who made you suffer, in exchange for your virginity. that is my deal.".

Valinn started to get chills all over her body... She wanted to kill all those who did bad things to her, but giving her body to a stranger.... for the first time..? "I see you are scared. But I WILL keep my end of the bargain. I will not touch you until I do what you ask me to. I promise, and I never break my promises." Flemeth spoke as Valinn tried to stay away from the witch.

"I... I... I agree, Flemeth. But please, can you give me a place to live? I have nowhere to go." She said while trying to hide her tummy's hungry noises.

Flemeth nodded for yes. "Come with me." Said the witch and took one branch of tree and lit it with the fire.

They both started walking.

Valinn was tired and hungry.

"Ahhh... And here we are.." Flemeth sighed. The sun started appearing in the sky, and a hut was revealed in the dark.

"I believe this could be called a home. you may live with me for as long as you wish." She said.

Valinn enjoyed the beautiful sky filling with light as the birds started singing.

"I think the food is now ready." said Flemeth.

The girl just heard the word 'food' and ran into the hut. Flemeth got in after her and started laughing.

"Here. this is not much but i'm sure it will be enough for your angry tummy...." The witch said and started walking towards the stew on the fire.

Valinn finished 3 plates of hot pork becone and white cheese.

After eating so much she was even more tired. Flemeth pointed at a door in the hut and said "Go there. There's a bed for you, Child. Oh.. What is your name?" Flemeth asked.

"My name is Valinn. Thank you!" Valinn spoke while walking towards that door yawning "I'll see you... after.... I wake up..." Valinn opened the door.

just as Flemeth said, there was a bed there.

Valinn just jumped in and fell asleep.

 

 

***

 

 

Valinn woke up and got out of the hut.

Flemeth was there, looking at some birds with a sad look on her face.

"Flemeth? What's the matter?" Valinn asked.

Flemeth did not respond.

After several minutes she turned to look at Valinn.

"I will go now. When i'm back, you will pay me your end of the bargain." Flemeth said and started walking into the woods.

"Wait!" Valinn yelled "I want you to tell me if there's anything else you want me to do for you."

Flemeth stopped in the spot and turned her head back "Well there is something. But I think you are too young for this...." She said with a half smile.

"I am never too young! Tell me!" Valinn demand.

Flemeth chuckled and kept walking while saying "We shall see.... Let me think about it...."

Flemeth disappeared in the woods and a roar of a dragon was heard.

"Thank you, Flemeth..." Valinn whispered as if Flemeth could hear her. Valinn was in the hut alone. Flemeth took a long time. 'Oh I should have told her there are templers there.... What if she's dead now...? It's all my fault..' She kept telling herself.

Night has come.

Still she's not back.

Valinn have decided to go look for her, and got out of the hut.

'I will help you Flemeth.'

She told herself.

"You don't need to" a voice came out of the woods.

"Flemeth!" Valinn cheered as the witch appeared with something in her hand.

Valinn did not know what it is.

As Flemeth got closer, Valinn could see what she was holding.

It was her mother's dead body, still bleeding from her chest and head.

"You wanted them dead, did you not? the whole village is slaughtered."

Valinn was happy.

She felt bad for being happy that her mother is dead, but she could not help it.

"Thank you." She said to the witch "I will give you my virginity now..." Valinn closed her eyes and moved her hands aside from her body.

Flemeth left the corpse of the ground and held the girl's chin up "Not here and not now. I am hungry. Can you do one more thing for me? Bring me some mushrooms from the cabinet? Let's make something to eat before we start..." Valinn was surprised.

"You do not want my virginity?" She asked.

Flemeth smiled and softly said "I have something more important to ask from you..." Valinn knew that she could not resist the woman who just made a deed for her.

She went to the hut and started cooking the mushrooms Flemeth asked for. Flemeth used her magic to clean the blood from the villagers that was still on her clothes, and sat to eat.

***

After they both ate (Well.. Flemeth ate and Valinn just watched waiting for her to finish) Flemeth started talking "I still need your virginity, as a part of a ritual I planned to preform a long time ago..." She said "I need an heir. and since you are no mage, you cannot be an option. But you can help me create an heir..." Valinn tried to understand although it was quite obvious.

"I need you to preform this ritual with me. The key for this ritual is a virgin that is willing to carry a child for me. One thing still bothers me.... the heir will have a lot of nerve considering you have experienced betrayal and anger most of your life... But will you do this for me?"

Valinn was shocked.

She did not know what to say.

"I..." She mumbled.

"Now you cannot reject me. Remember that. I have avenged for you." Flemeth said and quickly grabbed Vlinn's hand and picked her chin up.

Valinn started shivering.

"Come with me now" Flemeth said and kissed Valinn's lips.

Flemeth still held her hand and led Valinn outside of the hut.

Valinn was scared.

It all happened so fast.

Too fast for her.

Flemeth and Valinn stopped in a place sheltered by trees and bushes.

It seemed like Flemeth already knew they are going to be there, for there was a mattress on the ground.

"Now get undressed." Flemeth demand while letting go of Valinn's hand. Valinn was scared. "I... Please be gentle..." She pleaded the witch.

Flemeth only smiled and again told her to take off her clothes. Valinn did as Flemeth asked, after all they had a deal. After all of her clothes were off, Flemeth came closer and hugged Valinn.

Valinn did not know what to do. She was scared and nervous.

Not too long later, Flemeth started kissing Valinn, while slowly touching and stroking her butt and breasts.

"Still nervous child?" Flemeth asked.

"But how did you..?" Valinn tried to ask as Flemeth smiled while her eyes started glowing "This is quite obvious child..." She said and pointed at the mattress as if telling her to lie there.

Valinn did as she hinted.

Flemeth parted Valinn's legs and started licking her vagina.

Valinn was so ashamed and the sensation of Flemeth's tongue there was not pleasant in her mind.

"Please stop..." Valinn tried to beg "I will wet myself if you keep going....". Flemeth stopped and stroked Valinn's scared face "Now let us start your part of the deal..." She said.

"But how will I help you create an heir? You are female!" Valinn asked.

Flemeth only laughed and responded "I have my ways. Trust me."

Flemeth moved a cloth covering her crotch and a big white penis appeared, twitching and spitting some white juice.

Valinn started to panic.

This is going to happen.

These are not empty words.

It's really happening.

 

 

***

 

 

Valinn started sobbing while Flemeth started chanting "Heikas, Heikas, Estei Beberoi! Ero Erohim Erohey Erohim, Zavath Eliyon!"

  
A pentagram started appearing on the ground around them, and the mattress started turning into ashes.

Valinn was scared and put her legs together quickly.

"Please..." She started begging as the tears started falling "Don't.. I'm scared...." Flemeth did not listen, she only looked at the sky and kept chanting "Eiehay Eiheyaja Eiehay Ado Night...."

Valinn was too scared.

She had to stay there for they had a deal, but she wanted to run.

"Agios Oteks Esherhus Atanaton...." The pentagram started shining and glowing in white light as Flemeth chanted "Agura Amen!" Flemeth stopped chanting and looked and Valinn on the ground.

"You cannot resist now. there is no turning back..." She said with a demonic voice and parted her legs again.

As Flemeth's cold metal gloves touched Valinn's naked body and gave her goose bumps, she started crying and weeping.

Flemeth pinched Valinn's clit with strong fingers.

"It hurts!" Valinn yelped.

Flemeth only smiled and grabbed her penis and slowly stroked Valinn's genitals with it.

Valinn was so ashamed, and the feeling of that penis touching her there was not nice at all.

"Now Valinn..." Flemeth spoke and held Valinn's chin again "I want you to look at my eyes all the time... Do not look away..."

Flemeth's eyes looked so bright and glowing in bright golden color. Somehow that made Valinn very relaxed and calm.

Flemeth penetrated her penis inside Valinn's vagina.

The pain started and the blood started pouring. "It hurts! It hurts really bad!" Valinn was crying and weeping.

Flemeth just smiled and stroked the girl's face "Do not worry child..." She said "The pain will soon be pleasurable... Trust me, and do not look away..." Flemeth slowly penetrated all the way in while both still looking into each other's eyes.

Even though looking into her eyes made Valinn calmer it did not stop the pain.

"Guh.... It hurts really bad.... Please be gentle...." Valinn begged as Flemeth kept penetrating deeper and deeper.

"It's all in, dear girl. The hard part is over. Now let me move it..." Flemeth asked as she started moving her hips back and forth slowly but firmly.

"Zazas, Zazas, Nastar Zazas......" Valinn could hear whispers all around them again and again. She did not want to be watched.

"Please don't look at me.....! no...!!" Valinn cried and let her head fall to her side and her eyes close.

The pentagram kept shining and Flemeth kept thrusting more and more. Valinn was moaning and crying.

"Dear girl...." Flemeth sighed "I told you not to look away..." She said as she moved Valinn's head towards hers "Do not look away. child" Flemeth demand. Valinn had no choice but to open her eyes and do as the witch says.

Flemeth was thrusting again and again and Valinn put her hand on her mouth, trying not to scream.

Flemeth was smiling to her through her moans and her eyes were glowing more and more.

"Let us move a bit faster now...." Flemeth said and picked up the speed.

"Nnnnnnnn..... No..! I can't take it..... I feel like i'm going to burst..!" Valinn was weeping.

"We are almost done child..." Flemeth spoke while moaning and chuckling. Valinn was biting her fingers trying not to show how painful it was for her as the pace of Flemeth's thrusting grew faster and faster.

A blue light started appearing under Valinn's navel.

The ritual is almost complete.

Flemeth started shaking and gasping.

"F.. Flemeth..?" Valinn tried to talk through her moans "Are you... OK..?" Flemeth gave a loud yelp and something was pouring out of her penis into Valinn's body.

After Flemeth finished, She fell on Valinn's naked body. She was exhausted as well as Valinn.

 

 

***

 

 

9 months after that ritual, Valinn started having contractions.

Flemeth tried to ease her pain as much as she could.

"Soon we will both have our unfinished matters over with..." Flemeth told Valinn while she is slowly rubbing her back.

Valinn was happy. Not only to have a baby, but also that baby will grow to become Flemeth's heir. There's nothing better then that in her mind.

"Oh Flemeth it never stops..... It hurts....." Valinn was moaning in pain.

"Giving birth is a hard thing, lass.... But I am sure it will soon be over..." The contractions went on and on for hours.

At some point it got so painful and Valinn felt something coming out of her.

She started pushing and screaming.

She wanted that baby out of her already.

"I can see the head, dear lass! Keep going! we are almost done!" Flemeth encouraged Valinn as a small baby head was slowly appearing between her legs.

At last the baby came out.

"It's a girl..." Said Flemeth to tired Valinn.

Flemeth held the baby and gently cradled her.

"Let me hold her, Flemeth.." Asked Valinn.

Flemeth looked and Valinn with an evil smile on her face. "No no dear girl..." Flemeth said while putting the baby in the crib and slowly shushing her.

"What do you mean by that..?" Asked Valinn with an angry look.

After Flemeth managed to calm the baby down she came to Valinn who was still laying in the bed filled with blood.

"You know..." Flemeth started talking "Now that I have an heir, that will actually be my new body when old enough... Your job is done here." Flemeth started chuckling.

"What are you saying?" Valinn asked in shock.

"Now you can leave..." Flemeth spoke as she comes closer and closer to Valinn with a dagger in her hand.

"Farewell, dear girl..." Flemeth spoke and stabbed Valinn in her heart.

She had no chance surviving that. She was dead after a few seconds.

"Now, my baby..." Flemeth turned to the baby sleeping in the crib "I think I need to give you a name. After all names are very pretty... How about Morrigan..? Do you like that name?" She asked the baby while stroking her bold head.

"Well, Morrigan it is."

 

 

 

 

 

~END~


End file.
